Consequences
by mroczna88
Summary: On Valentine's Day many things can happen. Like studying in library or getting out to eat something at Maji Burger. Sometimes those pretty innocent actions may cause damage to one's mind - and that's what happened to Aomine, Kise, Kagami and Kuroko. They saw something that disturbed them. MidoTaka, Kuroko's POV, other pairings insinuated. T for rude language and small sex-talk.


It was Valentine's Day gift for leona-dracontis on tumblr. Since English isn't my first language and my beta is right now down with pneumonia (get better, please...) it's unbeta-ed, so - sorry in advance if there are some typos or grammar mistakes.

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing: **Midorima/Takao, mentions of Kagami/Kuroko and Kise/Kasamatsu, Aomine/sleeping

**Rating: **G

**Words:** 2387

**Theme:** Valentine's Day, sorta

...

"I can't believe it!"

"Shhh, not so loud you idiot!"

"But did you see it?!"

"We were there together, in case you forgot!"

"Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, don't be so loud!"

"Shut up, Kise! It's unbelievable and we need to get this out of our systems!"

Maji Burger workers only sighed when they spotted their usual clients, or rather - heard them and only few seconds later saw them. As usual Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun were bantering, but - what was unusual - this time they seemed to agree with something, while Kise-kun looked worried and Kuroko - being Kuroko - seemed interested only in his milkshake. But even he knew the situation was rather serious.

"It's just... maybe we missed something?" tried Kise-kun, with hope in his voice, but Kuroko's non-emotional words made him cringe.

"Do you think we could misunderstood? It was obvious."

Kise-kun groaned, Kagami-kun started swearing in English, while Aomine-kun was doing the same - in Japanese.

"But I can't believe it! Midorimacchi wouldn't be so... so... evil!"

"I also thought he's too stupid for something like this, but facts are facts." Kuroko's brow furrowed and he really tried not to think too much over it, since it... somehow hurt. He wasn't on good terms with Midorima-kun, he would even say they tried to avoid each other as much as possible, but he liked Takao-kun. Shutoku's point guard was really nice person, even if too cheerful to stand him for too long.

Thing was - in span of three hours those four guys saw two the mostly unpleasant (in their opinion) pictures with one being steamy sex between Midorima-kun and Takao-kun and second... well...

"It's just... unbelievable!" moaned Kise-kun, almost banging his head on the table.

"About which one you're talking about?" muttered Aomine-kun, massaging his temples. "About Midorima screwing a guy up in the ass?"

"Or about him cheating on said guy?" added Kagami-kun and then chewed few burgers, apparently thinking that eating will ease his mind.

"About cheating, of course!" yelled Kise-kun and then looked around, scared that someone heard him. Only then in shushing voice he continued. "It was apparent those two are more than friends!"

"It was?" Kuroko asked. "I thought it was one-sided on Takao-kun's side."

"There was anything?" Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun sometimes really were almost as oblivious as Midorima-kun.

"Oh, come on, you two! Midorimacchi doesn't like people in general, yes? But he let Takaocchi hang around him and few times I saw them walking somewhere together and he looked quite happy, so of course it's not one-sided! Or so I thought..." Blonde guy chewed on his lips and ruffled hair. "I just hate to think that Midorimacchi would act so ugly!"

"It's not like we can do anything about this" muttered Aomine. "We don't even have this Takao's number."

"I would like to know if someone is cheating on me!" retorted Kise-kun, looking quite troubled. "I'm just not sure what to do. Takaocchi is devoted to Midorimacchi, but it'll be obvious after some time..."

"How so?" Kagami-kun was sometimes so stupid, Kuroko couldn't believe. But at the same time he remembered that his red-headed friend wasn't living in Japan for a long time, so he could not see the importance of what they all witnessed. Well, sex part he probably understood. Probably.

"Kagami-kun, Midorima-kun is pretty old-fashioned person and his family is following traditions, so for him to have a romance with another man is probably something he didn't think about before. It must be very important to him to be like that with Takao-kun. But even he can't say no to his parents. He never could." He remembered Midorima-kun's parents. They were very official and very scary, not hearing anything their son was telling him, not that he tried very hard, even if you could see it was important to him. Only when coach told them that Midorima-kun's grades won't hurt and playing basketball with such a victorious team will look good in his curriculum vitae they agreed to let him play. "He was always doing what they wanted."

"Don't make me remember them, Kurokocchi. I had nightmares about them! Just that one time when I had..." suddenly he stopped talking and his mouth pressed into thin line. "What the hell?" he hissed.

Kuroko turned around to see what could anger Kise-kun so much and with surprise saw Midorima-kun coming in with chattering Takao-kun. Smaller guy spotted them immediately and waved happily. After exchanging few words Midorima-kun had gone to take orders and Takao-kun seated himself beside Kagami-kun.

"Yo, people. What's up?"

Kuroko almost smiled when he saw how the guy winced while sitting. This should be amusing.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Kagami-kun glaring down at smirking boy.

"Hmmm? We were hungry, what else?" Then he flashed smile at them. "So... did you enjoy the show?"

"Huh?"

"I know you spotted us in the library" he laughed aloud when he saw how red they all were getting. Even Kuroko felt his cheeks getting a little hot. "You perverts!"

"Who's pervert here?! In a public place!"

"It wasn't public, I made sure I closed the door. Not my fault you had the key. Just be glad Shin-chan was so engrossed by me he didn't saw you" he snickered and looked at his... lover? who was right now pretty annoyed while standing in the line.

"You... you knew!" Sputtered Kagami-kun and this was pretty embarrassing sight with the bits of food flying around. "And you didn't even stop!"

"Why should I? I was feeling good and you stared only for a while so as well I could show you how pretty Shin-chan can get when he's letting his guard down." He smiled and pointed at the green-haired guy. "He sure is drop-dead sexy, right?"

At that point Midorima-kun's face was screwed with impatience and he was positively sweating with effort to keep calm since couple in front of him were all clingy and couldn't decide anything about their order. Definitely not sexy.

"You're disgusting" moaned Aomine and covered his eyes. "Some things are better unseen and unheard. How the fuck did you two... not sure if I want to know."

"Ah, just my patience, that's all. Shin-chan was lonely and I was there for him, that's all."

"I doubt it was all" said Kuroko and wasn't surprised when boy snorted.

"Well, there could be some groping, kissing-attack and walking on him on the shower actions, but that's beside the point." He waved his hand like it was nothing and suddenly Kuroko thought that his smile started to get pushed. "Besides, it's not like Shin-chan is in love with me or something."

"Huh?" Kise-kun looked almost scandalized by that. Wonder why. "Why do you say something like that?! Midroimacchi isn't someone to just sleep without feelings!"

"Ah, yes, but you see, I'm gay and he's not. It's that simple." He laughed but this time it was surely fake laugh. "Besides for him it's just fun and games. Oh, you know? Shin-chan had omiai today! You should see how funny he looked in traditional clothes! Doesn't suit him at all!"

There was silence after this. Kuroko wasn't sure what others were thinking but he was... disturbed.

"You... knew about that omiai?" Kise-kun looked horrified. "We saw him getting there and... It's pretty famous place..."

"Seriously?" muttered Kagami-kun, but Kuroko only nodded. There was something strange in all of this.

"...and only those of higher position in society are able to go there. If you're going there to meet with someone it's always endgame, no matter what you... Takaocchi, you knew about it?!"

"Hmmm? Sure. He changed clothes at my home since it's close. And you should see his future bride! Such a beauty, I couldn't believe his luck! Tall, which is good considering how big he is. But her hair were so pretty and shiny, jet-black. One could get worse in blind omiai, huh?" He laughed, but stopped when Kagami-kun stood up and glared at Takao-kun.

"Why the fuck do you laugh?" he hissed, looking very mad.

"Kagami-kun..."

"Leave it, Tetsu." Aomine-kun was looking as angry as red-haired boy. "You say for Midorima it's just fun and games but you seem to be the one who's playing."

"All you do is laugh, not caring about this!" Kagami-kun was fuming and Kuroko looked for Midorima-kun, but he was at this point making order, so he didn't see problems his still smiling friend was in. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Takao-kun chuckled and glanced at green-haired boy for a second.

"Why do I laugh? It's simple..." He looked at them and Kuroko felt really sad. Takao-kun's face was contracted with pain, his smile so forced it looked like grimace. "If I won't laugh I'm going to cry and I'm already doing plenty of this at night. I love Midorima but before we even kissed he told me I had to live with consequences so I always knew what I'm getting into. I want to be with him as long as I can before he marries. And she's a good girl so he should be happy. Why would I want to make things harder by making some stupid scene over not letting him go when he decided it for himself?"

"You're fucked up, man!" Roared Kagami-kun and this time Midorima-kun saw what's happening and his brow furrowed.

"It's not like it's your business, Kagami" sneered Takao and looked at Kise who was already opening his mouth. "It's not concerning any of you. I don't like it when you rub it in my face and it seems that's all you're going to do. It was nice to see you all."

He stood up and screaming to Midorima that he felt sick he had gone outside and before they could even say something he jumped on bike and started pedaling, wincing with pain.

"What a nasty little shit" fumed Aomine-kun.

"I think he was right. It's not our business and you, Kagami-kun, were extremely rude."

"He's just pissing me off. He just should say what's bothering him and not just letting it go!"

Kise-kun sighed and looked at his phone with longing, typing message with sad smile.

"Sometimes you just can't say what you feel, Kagamicchi. Some things are better left unsaid and maybe he's right to keep it to himself. Midorimacchi gets easily offended and could cut all of his ties with Takaocchi if..."

"If what?"

They all flinched when Midorima-kun suddenly appeared at their table. He put down his food but didn't sit down.

"If what, Kise?" His brow was furrowed and he was clenching his jaw. Kuroko knew that it can get ugly if no one is going to ease things.

"I heard you're getting married, Midorima-kun. Congratulations" he tried to smile, but Midorima-kun glared at him.

"What rubbish are you spouting? Who's getting married?"

Kise-kun blinked.

"Didn't you had omiai?"

"How the hell do you know about it?" He said, getting even more angry. Kuroko almost sighed with annoyance. "Takao told you?"

"Well, hell yeah, he told us!" Aomine-kun shouted. "What the fuck, Midorima? You're screwing him and at the same day getting to meet future wife?!"

Midorima-kun got scarlet and he stuttered before he actually said something.

"How... wha... I'm not! We're not! It's...! We're not screwing! It's dating..." he mumbled, propping his glasses up, trying to find his composure.

When the other three were sitting with mouths agape, Kuroko used his chance to actually say something.

"But you were on omiai."

"Yes. To decline." He harrumphed arrogantly. "It's only polite to meet with the lady and tell her I'm already seeing someone seriously so I'm sorry to say I won't marry her, as you should all know it. It's elementary knowledge of being polite."

"And your parents?"

"They still have my brother to carry on the line. It's alright with them as long as I won't come out." He was still a little red but had close to zero problems with admitting there was something serious going on between him and Takao-kun.

Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun were looking lost for words. Kise-kun looked doubtfully at Midorima-kun.

"Then why Takaocchi is sure you're getting married?"

"He is?" Midorima-kun looked pretty shocked at that.

"Yes. And he was truly upset about it. Didn't you tell him you're going there to say no?"

Midorima-kun shrugged and once more propped his glasses up.

"Why should I? Before we got together I told him it's serious, so it's only natural that I would decline. Anyone half-witted would understand this."

Kise-kun massaged base of his nose.

"Takaocchi told us you said to him he should be prepared for consequences."

"Of course I did. If we are going to actually start dating he better take it seriously."

Kuroko snickered at that and they all looked at him funnily, so he stopped. It was just too funny.

"And it's not like it's your business" hissed Midorima-kun and shoved his plate towards Kagami-kun. "You eat it. I don't want to see your faces and thanks to your idiotic words now I must go home on feet's."

He walked calmly to the door, but just as they closed he broke into the run, taking his phone out and dialing someone. Who and what for - they all knew.

Suddenly Kise-kun started typing message with almost fury.

"What the heck are you doing, Kise? You'll destroy it this way."

"It's still Valentines Days and I'm going to make senpai go on a date with me. And this time he'll meet with me, no matter if he's going to agree or not. Then I'll tell him I'm ready for consequences. If Midorimacchi can do it, so do I."

And when his phone vibrated Kise-kun smiled and bid his goodbye. Aomine-kun sighed and looked at his watch.

"Well... nothing for me to do here. I'm gonna take a nap and then bother Satsuki and look for who she'll make valentine chocolate this year. See you tomorrow. Take your notes, Kagami. You and your math are pathetic."

"Shut up. I don't need tutoring" but he nodded before realizing what he's doing. And when they were left alone he looked at his blue-haired friend, who was sucking on a milkshake.

"So... consequences?" he asked, looking rather nervous.

Kuroko actually smiled.

"That sounds good."

...

...

**A/N: Reviews will be appreciated :)**


End file.
